Szayel Aporro Granz
Szayel Aporro Granz (ザエルアポロ・グランツ, Zaeruaporo Gurantsu), sometimes romanized as Szayelaporro Grantz, is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the octava (8th) Espada. He is Yylfordt Granz's younger brother. Appearance Szayel has shoulder-length pink hair and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. The placement of his Hollow hole and Espada number tattoo are both unknown. Most of the Arrancar have his/her Hollow hole on the torso or face, however this is not the case for Szayel. Even after having the entire upper half of his body exposed, no hole or number tattoo can be seen. His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayel wears a long shirt that covers all of the skin up to the top of his neck. On his hands, he wears white gloves. He wears the regular pants, with slight length taken away, making them shorter than the others. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. It should also be noted that when he changes his clothes prior to performing his Resurrección, he sports a cape-like garment. When he was demoted from the Espada, his appearance was slightly different compared to his appearance in the original story. His hair was messier and the three lines on his uniform dropped to his right hip, instead of to the left, right and middle. Personality Szayel is a meticulous intellectual and the scientist of the Espada. Unlike all the other Espada, Szayel is highly narcissistic, extremely flamboyant, and tends to make lewd, disturbing comments about his opponents. Szayel is quite sadistic and views others as little more than research material. He thinks poorly of non-Hollows, and hopes that Aizen will someday wipe all non-Hollows out of existence. He also thinks of himself as an actor, especially when toying with his victims. He seems to have had a less-than-positive relationship with his older brother, Yylfordt. While he did try to heal him after his battle with Renji, he refers to Yylfordt's death as Renji merely breaking a box of parasites, and says that he wouldn't be so childish as to be upset over that. History Szayel Aporro at the time of his removal as an Espada.Sometime in the past Szayel Aporro Granz (who was not an Espada at the time) helped Nnoitra Jiruga perform a sneak attack on Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Nnoitra notes that at this point, Szayel had lost his position as an Espada, and presumably reclaimed it before his introduction. In order to help Nnoitra to defeat Nelliel, Szayel used a device that created an illusion of Nnoitra which distracted Nel's attention. By exploiting the opportunity, Nnoitra attacked Nelliel and she was hit from behind causing a wound to her head and her mask to break on the front left side. The attack scarred her forehead and left her unconscious. He took her unconscious body and stated that she would probably call this an act of a beast but it didn't matter any to him. He was approached from behind by Szayel who asked if there was anything else to which Nnoitra responded that his job was already over. Szayel asked him if he needed to be so cold as they worked as partners, for that he should at least be allowed to admire their end. Nnoitra detailed that he doesn't remember being his partner and that they just happened to have the same motives. Nnoitra threw Nelliel off the side of Las Noches so that he could increase his power by the time she returned. Nnoitra told Szayel they were going, but Szayel told him that he would appreciate it if he lost the presumptuous tone, but Nnoitra told him that he wasn't even an Espada anymore. Szayel stated that if not for the equipment that he prepared Nnoitra wouldn't even have had the chance to attack Nelliel and then asked if he should really be speaking to him that way. Nnoitra looked over the side of Las Noches at Nelliel and her Fracción's prone bodies and was surprised as she reverted into a child. Szayel noted that he had not anticipated this and he had never seen anything like it before. He deduced that her reiatsu was leaking out of the wound on her mask, and her spiritual body shrank as a result. Plot Forgotten Arrancar Arc. Szayel Aporro appears and fight Seni and Lopi. He is shown to be revived by Shadow and ElGrande, using data about himself. He kills Lopi and is then shown saying "So you're here." World of Ruins Arc. The person turns out to be Itama, captain of squad 5. Szayel says he will not lose to him like Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Itama then uses his Shikai and Bankai. He is badly injured and then is slashed and killed by Itama, end his life for good.